The Tools of War
by redfury65
Summary: It was an unusual job.  A job that turned out to be much more then intended.  LK, AC


**I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

Quiet was what one could sum up. The area though littered full of people remained still and dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was that of the chirping bird in the distance. For this was a place of mourning and of tradition. Two attributes that attracted the local pigeon fleets to take refuge in the trees and safety of the grassy fields. For this was a cemetery housing only the most honorable soldiers.

A crowd stood fixated at the soldier who would walk back and forth across a matte black mat. 21 steps the man would take to reach the end of the mat. He carried an old fashioned rifle with a chrome bayonet attached to the end, station on his shoulder closest to the crowd. He finished his twenty one steps, turned and faced a stone block grave. He would wait 21 seconds, counting with utmost precision, then trek across the mat again, taking another 21 steps, with the rifle nearest the audience. He would repeat this continuously, for his entire shift.

A marble sarcophagus stood behind the man, for which he himself separated the crowd from. It was a white marble, which reflected the powerful sun rays with an unworldly bright glare. On the sarcophagus where these words etched in the stone,

HERE RESTS IN

HONORED GLORY

AN AMERICAN

SOLDIER

KNOWN BUT TO GOD

The soldier whore a unique uniform. Fully black with many highly decorated insignias on it, yet carried no sign of rank The man carried an older fashion rifle; it too more for a show purpose, but still fully functional and loaded for the need he would have to protect the grave. He stood at an exact hight of 5'10". Even in the blazing Arlington summer he stood perfectly disciplined within his heavy uniform.

He was the best of the best. One of the top soldiers in the army. Very few could do the job he did. He had a high degree of concentration and stamina to do his job. Very few of the one's who try out can actually do his job. He had to maintain extreme discipline. He was the best of the best, and considered guarding this tomb to be a tremendous honor.

Two more soldier's entered the area, moving past the crowd. One stood at attention, carrying a weapon and dressed in exactly the same uniform as the current guard. The other man moved to face the center of the crowd. He spoke, demanding the crowd to be silent as the changing of the guard ceremony was about to begin.

The new sentinel, as the soldiers are to be called, unlocked the bolt on his rifle, thus signifying he was ready for his shift.

The man who previously talked to the crowd, was known as the relief commander, moved toward the tomb, and gave a slow salute. He turned back to the crowd and once again asked for silence. The new sentinel with great permission moved up next to the relief commander. The commander takes the weapon from the man and inspects it. He then inspects the sentinels white gloves, making sure they pass the rigorous test. Once finished, both men marched to the center of the path, where the active sentinel joined them, and all three men saluted the tomb.

"Pass on your orders." the commander instructs the active sentinel.

"Post and orders, remain as directed." He replied.

"Orders acknowledged." The third man in the groups said. He moved to the center of the mat, and took over the responsibilities that the last sentinel left him. For the next half hour the man would move himself back and forth, 21 steps, pause 21 seconds, and repeat until he is replaced.

The crowd began to riddle down to make way for the next crowd within the half hour. Ounce distance was placed between them and the grave, they began to talk expressing opinions. Some were touched by the display and walked away with a sense of pride with how their country would honor the unknown soldiers. They made their way out of the monument, some heading to other parts of the cemetery, others left the cemetery, while even a few more made their way to General Lee's old plantation, up on the high hill.

One person in the crowd however did no such thing. She was a beautiful Caucasian girl, to be in the latter half of her twenties years. She had light red air, that was so light it appeared to be pink when the sun hit it just right. A rare hair color indeed, but one that suited the girl perfectly. Her hair flew long down her back, in a traditional manor. Her clothes were not revealing in the slightest sense, but where beautiful and gave of her radiant beauty just as well.

Her trip lead not with the fleeing crowd, but to the side of the sentinel who was just relieved from duty. She knew, even though he his eyes never moved, he saw her in the crowd, and would know she wanted to talk to him.

She moved with a haste full of joy. Her bibulous actions along with her sweet and caring voice made their way to the area deemed safe for the two to finally meet. She had done similar things before. Within the last 3 years the man had this job, she would have to wait for him to finish, and meet him in an area not to be seen by anyone else.

Looking through the bushes she saw his strong and firm figure, completely worn out, waiting for her.

"Kira!" she yelled out as she flew herself into his arms, being careful not to mess him uniform too much, knowing he is forced to spend much more time making it perfect then she ever spends on any of her outfits. She looked up at the smile on his face, and kissed him before a word could be said.

She felt his loving arms hold her as he spoke. "Lacus. What are you doing here?"

She knew bye the way he spoke that he was tired. Even for a half hour shift, the constant concentrating that was required from him was extreme. She was grateful that he had at least a few hours before he had to return for another shift.

Kira's shifts at the tomb required him to be on duty for 24 hours straight with which he would be on guard duty at the Tomb of the Unknowns for multiply times during that shift. He would then have 24 hours off. This would repeat itself for four days, then he was given an addition four days off before he would have to return to start his shifts all over again.

It was becoming less and less of a common sight for Lacus Yamato to meet her husband at work. They still met together on the weekends for lunch, but during the rest of the week, it was becoming more uncommon. The drive to the Arlington Nation Cemetery was becoming too much of a hassle.

"I have some news, that couldn't wait till you got home tomorrow." she said in a peaceful voice.

"What can't wait till tomorrow?"

Lacus smiled and buried her head on his shoulder. She then whispered seductively into his ear as to tease him. "I'm pregnant."

Instantaneously Kira's eyes lite up. A smile beamed on his face. He grabbed Lacus, lifted her up off the ground, and both twirled a complete circle in total bliss.

The relief commander, who too was glad to get a little break walked into the small area where the tiny family was embracing each other. "Is something wrong Yamato?" he asked once he saw the stunned look on Kira's face.

"I...I'm going to be a father Sir. I just found out Sir." Kira went back into attention and saluted the man.

The relief commander walked forward and shook Kira's hand. "Then let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Thank you Sir."

The relief commander eyed both the two individuals. He had know Kira for little more then three years, but never truly knew the guy. Few men at this station have met Mrs. Yamato, but with the way Kira brags about her, she was a common topic with the men, and many had expressed to Kira about meeting her.

"I'm sorry to break this up between you two." The relief commander said. "Lt. Yamato, there are two men waiting to meet with you in the main office."

"Two men Sir?" Kira asked.

"One is a General. They have been waiting since your shift near began. I need you to head over there now. I'll allow your wife to wait in the rest area for you. I'm sure the other sentinels would love to finally meet her."

Kira and Lacus look at each other, each one giving the other a comforting smile. "Thank you Sir."

* * *

Kira entered the main office and met with the General. Major General Gates was an older man, with many years under his belt in the military. Dressed in his typical attire, he filled out nicely. He seemed more jolly then other men in his position, perhaps given off by his expressive gestures and Santa looking beard..

Both men saluted each other, then shook each other's hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lt. Yamato."

"Thank you Sir."

"You seem really happy for some reason. May I inquire why?"

"My wife Sir. She has just informed me that she is pregnant."

"Well congratulations." The General moved behind his desk. "Please Lt. Sit."

Kira did what was asked of him.

Off to the corner of the room a man in a light grey business suit sat, watching Kira carefully.

"I'm going to get right down to business Lt. As I said, my name is General Gates, and this man over here is Chris Dangerheart. He is a representative from General Dynamics Corp." the man did not even bother to get up and greet Kira. Rather he preferred to stay seated and wave his hand. Kira nodded his head as to return the gesture.

"Lt. Do you recall what happened Dec. 14, 2008?"

Kira thought for a moment. "No Sir. I can not recall specifically."

"No one really can recall the date, but we all know what happened. Dec. 14, 2008 was the day that Iran successfully detonated a nuclear bomb. You remember now?"

"Yes Sir. It has been a cause of great fear ever since."

"Yes it has. Now civilians in America have little to fear from this at the moment. Iran does not have the capability to launch a missile that would reach American shours, but North Korea does, and we have evidence that Iran has sould them Nuclear weapons. To make matter's worse, Russia has been trying to start the Cold War all over again, providing North Korea with the ICBM's they require to attack us." The man paused to ketch a quick breath. "We are not currently at war with either country, but North Korea's increased military activity has many country's worried. Namely Japan. We have been one of the biggest supporters of rebuilding Japan's military. Isreal is gearing up for the inevitable war with Iran, and we are helping Japan do the same for Korea."

"Sir, how does this involve me?"

"You're Japanese am I right?"

"My father was Japanese. He was a volunteer soldier during the Irag war, and remained in service till he died. I was born and and spent my early years on the Okinawa base."

"How long did you live there?"

"Till I was about thirteen. I moved to America with my father once he divorced my mother. Since he was in active duty all the time, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle."

"So you still have family in Okinawa?"

"I don't know Sir. I have not been in contact with my mother or sister since I left for America."

The General lite a cigar and puffed some of the smoke. "You have quite the impressive military career. You were in the armor division for a while, but you became a very good foot soldier. Even I am impressed by all that you have done in the army. Then three years ago, you just leave the field and join the guard here."

"I did it out of personnel reasons Sir."

"You did not join the Army after you finished basic schooling. Why was that?"

"It was originally my intention to get a college degree."

"What did you do while you were going to college? Work wise."

"I helped my Uncle at his job."

"And what was that exactly?"

"My uncle is the owner of a small shipping contractor at a sea dock. I helped him in the operation of Cranes and other large equipment."

The Admiral was not phased by this. A crane operator right out of high school was unheard of. No doubt he would be making much more money if Kira had stayed and continued working with his uncle with the crane. Crane operators made a significantly large pay check because of all the difficulty it was. Working with a crane was very difficult and dangerous, causing only a few skilled workers to be considered to use one. But unknown to Kira, this was the trait that attracted the General the most.

"So you have experience with operating heavy equipment?" The General knew more then he let on. An investigation was under went, and Kira was know to be very good at operating the crane.

"Yes Sir."

"You speak fluent Japanese?"

"It's been years since I have used it Sir. But I did speak it fluently."

"Alright Yamato." the General used his name, "I will get straight here. Why did you join the tomb guards?"

"I felt I needed to do my job to honor those lost and without a name."

"It's as much an honor for the guard as it is for the lost soldiers, but that was not what I was asking. Is there any other reason's you joined the tomb guards?"

"I wished to get away from active duty Sir. I wish to raise a family and spend time with my wife."

"Now that is a noble cause. But what if I told you I need you some where else." Kira was about to speak, but the General continued. "You would still not be on active duty. You would have evenings off, and weekends to spend with you're wife and coming child. You would get a promotion, and a hefty pay raise. And you would be in one of the safest parts of the world."

"Sir?"

"What would you say about moving back to Okinawa?"

"Okinawa Sir?"

"Yes. As I said we have been helping Japan rebuild it's military. Japan is a very hilly country, and it's difficult for a tank or an armor to travel across it quickly. That being said, we have been cooperating with the Japanese government on new military machines. What we want from you is to help out with the testing of these machines. You are a very good soldier, well disciplined, and have experience working with a tank crew. And you have experience working with heavy equipment and machines. Toppled with you are Japanese and have a good knowledge of their culture and language, you are ideal for this job."

"What exactly would I be working with?"

The man called Chris was about to object, but the General silenced him. "I can't reveal that to you now. Not until you commit to the program. I assure you, it is in you're best interest's. Japan is paranoid. War is inevitable and the proximity Japan has to North Korea assures that they will be involved. We will have to eventually fight North Korea, and Japan is right in their striking zone. We are getting ready, and Japan is too.

Now if you join this operation, you'll be provided free housing, have plenty of time and money for you're family, and you would be in Japan, one of the safest places on the earth for young children."

Chris spoke for the first time in the room. "You don't even have to worry about the technical aspect's. You will be there more of to assist in the development of the next generation military machines. Not necessarilly on the research and development, though you're input will be drastically needed."

Silence engulfed the room as Kira bowed his head in thought. Real reason he took this job was for Lacus's sake. She did not want him off fighting. She wanted him with her and safe, and wanted the same of her.

Major General Gates caught onto the silence. "Think about. Have a talk with you're wife about this, and get back to me. In fact, take the rest of the day off, and discuss this with your wife. We have some of the new kids today, so you're really not needed anyways. If you don't have an answer in two day's, I'll take that as a no."

General Gates stood up and extended his hand again. Kira did the same and the two once again shook hands. "Thank you Sir."

"I may be a General, but I lack the authority to force you to leave the guard against you're will. So I ask you to really think about it. No one is forcing you, but I have to really stress that it is in your best interest's."

* * *

Kira lay in his bed holding his wife. Both lay naked under the sheets, from an eventful evening. Neither were asleep, but resting in each other's harmony.

"Lacus." Kira started. "What do you think about moving?"

"Where too? That little two story we've been looking at?"

"I was thinking Okinawa."

Lacus turned on his chest and looked straight in his eyes. She had a very serious stare, one that was unlike her usual playful continence. "Japan?"

Kira had yet to tell her about the job opportunity he was given. He found it hard to bring up the subject, and once she gave him that look, he knew he should have told her in the car. True he loved his current job, but what the General offered him was very interesting. "Yeah, the military base in Okinawa."

"Kira I don't want you off fighting anymore. I want you here with me."

Kira sat up, as Lacus did the same, while holding the sheet to herself. "I wont be fighting. I'll be help in weapons testing. I'd get a pay raise, I'd be promoted, and get to spend even more time with you."

"What do you mean you wont be fighting?"

"They did not tell me the specifics, but I'll be doing weapon testing, and helping build the Japanese army."

"But if we or they go to war, you will."

"If the war became that serious, I would have been taken from guard duty as well." Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus. "Just tell me what you think. It'll be completely safe. Japan is one of the safest places on earth to raise our kid. I think their crime rate is almost zero percent. We will be provided housing for us, and everything."

"You just want to give up everything we have here, and start over again there?"

"We wont be giving up everything. We will come back here to America. It won't last forever. Besides, the extra pay I'd receive would help us with our financial problems. And we both know you would rather be at home with the baby until it could start grade school."

Lacus was a new graduate out of college. She attended Yale University where she majored in early childhood development, but due to her families history in United Nation politics she minored in political science and economics. Her graduation, was what made Kira return and take the job as the tomb guard. They also got married after she graduated. And Kira knew her like a book. She did want to spend all her time with the child while it was still a baby. Lacus's mother was a stay at home mom, and spent most of her time with Lacus. Lacus had a very close relationship with her mother until her death. Lacus dreamed of having a similar relationship with her child, and could not do this on Kira's current salary. "Are you sure?"

Kira sighed. "No, I'm not sure yet if I even want to do it."

Lacus stroked Kira's cheek. "It might be nice to get out of the country for a while. If you want to go, then we will go. I'll support you all the way."

"You'll be coming too?"

"Well of course!" Lacus said with a giggle. "I will most certainly will be coming with you." She leaned forward and the two kissed.

"You know, maybe you'll get to meet my mother and sister."

"Well, now I certainly will be going."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

They flew on a commercial jet to Japan. Since Lacus accompanied him, and that it was an unusual military job, he got the luxury of flying a commercial flight rather then on a military plane. Of course, it wasn't first class. The government did not care that much.

On the trip Kira had met a man in a similar position as himself. Dearka Elsman was a nice man. He seemed to be a little on the wilder side, but once Kira made it clear he and Lacus were married Dearka backed off. He did not mean any harm, but Kira just thought he had a hard time controlling himself.

Dearka was brought for the same job too, except he met with a representative from BAE systems, another competing defense contractor. The two talked about all they knew, and came to realize they were involved in a contract competition of sorts. At least that's what they thought. Just like the competition that eventually brought about the F-22, they seemed to be in the same boat.

Dearka was a Captain in the Air force. He was used to being around secret equipment. Dearka was one of the few who piloted the B-2 bombers. During the Irag war, he was involved in may bombing run's.

Upon arrival, Kira was allowed a week off, before work to get him and Lacus settled in. They lived on the military base, but near the outer end of it. It wasn't far from the actual Okinawa town.

Kira received his first pay check, and it proved to be worth it. Nearly twice the value of his checks from his last job. This of course made the small family feel better abut their new life. Lacus wasted no time in getting the baby room ready, even though she had no idea if it's a boy or girl.

Kira had made little attempt at locating his mother and sister. Last time he saw, or talked to them was before he left for America, and they stayed behind in Okinawa. He did not even know if they where still in Okinawa, or else where in Japan.

Kira's mother was American, and worked along with his father on the Okinawa military base. After the divorce she stayed behind, but he had heard that she retired and remained in Okinawa.

Whether out of fear or something else Kira, spent little to no time, during his week off looking for them. Lacus was a little disappointed in his actions, but she remained quiet about them. The two had spent every minute of every day together, and she was busy. But if Kira would not find them, then she would have to for him.

Kira sat in a room in full uniform waiting for his first day on the job. He had been called, and came in early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise. Today, he would finally find out what he was going to be working with.

He wore his ceremonial uniform. His guard uniform was left behind, and what he wore was what he used during fancy dinners, or very important meeting. The former of which he has never been to.

There was another man in the room with him. He appeared to be European, but wore a Japanese military uniform. He had long blue hair that went past his shoulder's, and dark black sunglass's, which Kira was not certain that the Japanese military would allow.

The man leaned against the wall rather then sit in one of the many chairs, like Kira was doing. Though the sunglass's made it hard to tell what he was looking at, Kira was sure his stare was straight.

"So they got you to." Kira said jokingly.

The man took a moment and nodded his head.

"I'm 2nd Lt. Kira Yamato of the United States Army. And you are?"

"Athrun Zala, of the Japanese Strategic Air force. Captain." the man said in flawless English.

"You know, you don't look Japanese."

"My parents were from Norway, but I was born in Tokyo." Athrun said. Kira could pick up a small hint of what seemed to be a mix of Japanese and British accents. "And you look Japanese."

"I was born here on the Okinawa base, so I'm not sure if that makes me American or Japanese. But I spent the first half of my childhood here. You?"

"I lived in Tokyo most my life, but when I joined the military, I was sent to england and trained with the royal army. I learned english from them."

It had been near seventy years since Japan last had an army. When Japan decided to reform the military, all enlisted where transferred throughout NATO countries for military training. They would complete a minimum of three years, then be transferred back. But many stayed behind longer, to achieve higher ranks within the Japanese military once they entered it.

The door to the room opened up, and an American man with short blond hair entered the room. He had a smug smile plastered on his face, and was almost jumping up and down. "Alright ladies, welcome to Okinawa. I'm am you're commander Mwu La Flagga. That means whatever happens you tell me. You want to get a drink you tell me. You want to take a piss you tell me. Got that. From now on, you tell me everything got that."

"Yes Sir!" Both Kira and Athrun said in unison.

"Now I know we have two very different militaries working together here," Mwu was focusing more on Athrun at this point, "but I will not show favoritism to either side, nor will I accept disobedience from either side. Now you are working for both militaries so things will be a bit different. It may get frantic at times, or boring, but I still will require you to stay in order. As long as you do that, then we will have a heck of a time."

Mwu turned his head to Kira. "It's been a long time mister Yamato."

"Sir?"

"You probably don't remember me, but I used to watch after you for you're father and mother. Me and you're father go way back. I hear you have become quite the soldier. Following in you're fathers footsteps. Don't disappoint." He talked fast, almost like he rehearsed it.

"Yes Sir." Kira replied, though his inner thoughts were greatly different.

"Now I hope you too got to know each other. From now on you two will be working together. You will have to rely on cooperation, and good communication to do this testing. You'll become closer then brothers. Both of you speak fluent English and Japanese, which is one of the main reason you two where chosen."

"We will do our best Sir." Athrun said.

"Good, now follow me, and you will finally find out what you got your self's into."

The three men hopped into a jeep and drove to the restricted area. The three were cleared for passage, and Mwu led them to a large hanger. A gate which read the words 'Caution. General Dynamic Employees only past this point.' guarded the facility, as well as many armed soldiers.

"General Dynamics?" Athrun said out load.

"Yes. Their a defense contractor best known for their work with the M1 Abrams." Mwu said.

"It's a very good tank." Kira added.

"Yes it is. Best in the world in my opinion, although the Challenger 2 is pretty good as well."

"So were we recruited by General Dynamics?" Athrun asked.

"No, but we will be working with them."

The door's to the hanger remained shut. A high level of security guards from both nations patrolled the gate, as well as being stationed at all the check points to enter the base.

Looking around, Kira realized this was not the only hanger. Because of the bases architecture, it was hard to tell how many there were, but Kira counted at least five other hangers, with security top notch like this one. The closest one was across the street, and was the only one that Kira could read the sign telling what company it represented. It read the same, but represented Lockheed and Boeing.

"Commander, this is a defense contract competition am I right?" Kira asked.

"You guessed well. Companies from around the world are competing here."

"What exactly are they competing for. We have General Dynamics which is an armor manufacture, and we have Lockheed and Boeing which is an aircraft manufacture. I'm just a little curious what we are going to be working with."

"Well hold that thought kid. I'm about to show you."

They entered the hanger which featured a living/resting area which was spartan furnished. It had a TV and a couch and a coffee machine. They followed Mwu down a blue hallway into a dark hanger. Thanks to the building's size it was hard to light, and because no lights where on, it was pitch black.

"Sorry." Mwu said. "We arrived a little early. All the mechanic crew had the week off as well."

Mwu ran to a control room and flipped a couple switches, turning on a small number of lights, but leaving the hanger mainly dark.

"Alright now ladies and gentlemen, I present too you the..." Mwu flipped on the final light switches.

Kira and Athrun's eyes were drawn to a massive humanoid robot standing tall in the hanger. It had a green camouflage paint on it. It's metal looked to be of the same type as the M1 used, depleted uranium, and carried a similar architecture with the armor. It was very bulky. Looked to be a slow moving machine, but in retrospect, it would be better then a tank. It's chest recessed and had a hatch opened on it, revealing what looked to be a seat. It had two arms with a full set of five fingers perfectly sized each. The feet were large to allow the mammoth machine to keep balance easier.

Mwu stood next to the two men. "I present to you, the Gundam YXG004."

**Review. Tell me what you think about it. This will contain the basic pairings, but not all relationships have begun yet. There will be AxC moments.**


End file.
